


The Idjits Club

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Basket Case Castiel, Best Friends, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Crackhead Meg, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is acting like idiots again, Detention, Doing Drugs At School, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting high, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985), Light Angst, M/M, Princess Jo, Rebel Dean, References to Supernatural (TV), Student Castiel, Student Dean, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher Crowley, The Brain Charlie, deep talks, no actual smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “Detention, Winchester.” he says, smiling wickedly “Anyone else?”Dean falls back on the chair, boiling with rage, but still he manages to pray to the gods that no one does anything stupid. Not that Sam or Jack would. His brother and one of his best friends are both too much of nerds to say anything and get themselves in trouble.So, Dean just prays that the one other person, who could be stupid enough to do that, stays quiet.It must be God’s day off, because of course, Castiel opens his mouth.“That’s so unfair,” there’s a slight pause “Motherfucker?” he finishes hesitantly, like he’s not sure what he’s saying.Even though Dean internally wants to curse at him, he can’t help but snort. That was pretty funny.Crowley gives Castiel a bored look and then sighs. “For god’s sake, fine. Detention for you too, Novak.”//A Supernatural AU story based on the 1985 movie, The Breakfast Club.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Jo Harvelle, Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Dean Winchester & Crowley, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Meg Masters, Meg Masters & Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	The Idjits Club

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by A. A friend of mine, because she sent me a tiktok, where Crowley was a teacher at school and Dean gets detention, followed by Castiel getting one too because he doesn't want Dean to be alone and B. The Breakfast Club. If you haven't seen that movie, you can still read this fic, it won't matter, but GOD THAT MOVIE IS SO GOOD YOU NEED TO WATCH IT ASAP.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you will enjoy this and it won't be cringe.
> 
> TW! There is mention of suicide and suicide attempt. Please only read if you are okay with that and take care of yourselves!

It’s not that Dean doesn’t try to study at all.

It’s just that Mr. Ferguson absolutely hates him.

It’s not Dean’s fault that he has… what’s it called? Dys- dyslexia? Yeah, but make it math. Dean knows this, he does, the nurse sent him to the doctors and the doctor dude said that he has it.

Something to do with calculating. Dyscalculia? Yeah, that’s it. He can’t do maths for shit.

So, once again, he is in a dispute with the teacher, who everyone just calls by his first name, Crowley, because he always dresses in all black and looks like a crow. Or something. Dean doesn’t really pay attention to school’s social life either. 

“Are you that dimwitted you can’t even understand the simplest equations?” Dean can see Crowley getting red in the face and detects the snarl around his mouth.

Oh boy, here we go again.

“Sir? Sir, he has dys-” Sam, his younger brother, the goody two shoes, tries to interrupt, which surprises both Dean and Sam himself, and apparently also Crowley, who turns to him, glaring like he is trying to burn a hole into Sam.

“Was I talking to you? Quiet down and do your task.” 

Sam lowers his gaze and his nose is back in the book. Martha Stone, the class nerd with a capital N, gives Sam a sympathetic glance and then sighs, giving Sam the googly eyes. Dean feels like he wants to puke.

“It’s a simple task, Winchester. We’ve been studying this for weeks now.” Crowley says and everyone who is anyone is now paying attention to them. 

Dean sits besides the window, his deskmate is Adam, who is not terrible at math, but could do better. Dean is okay with that - he doesn’t need a smarty pants telling him what to do, but he doesn need another disaster like himself either.

“Dude,” Adam says, nudging the notebook his way where he’s scribbled the answer.

But Dean ignores it on purpose. He’s had enough. Crowley just keeps on coming at him, when he knows about Dean’s condition. 

He sets his jaw and clenches his teeth, letting through a distorted ‘asshole’. 

Crowley’s eyes widen as he leans in, “What did you say, boy?”

Dean looks up and sees the other students looking at him. Castiel shakes his head slightly from where he’s sitting behind Pamela.

The girl is chewing on her pen and gives Dean a wink. 

Well, fuck it. He averts his eyes from Cas and stares at the teacher.

“This is such bullshit!” he exclaims, the first thing that comes to mind. He can practically hear the small suppressed groan Castiel gives out, and Adam sucks in a breath.

Crowley remains silent, as does the rest of the class. Then he slowly says “Excuse me?”

Dean knows there’s no going back and he doesn’t even want to go back.

“I said, this is bullshit. You know I have dyscalculia,” Dean hopes he pronounced that shit right “and yet you keep being a dick to me even though I’m trying!”

Crowley straightens up and the look he gives Dean could murder. But Dean holds it. It burns but motherfucker be damned if he doesn’t stare back like it’s a staring contest.

“Detention, Winchester.” he says, smiling wickedly “Anyone else?”

Dean falls back on the chair, boiling with rage, but still he manages to pray to the gods that no one does anything stupid. Not that Sam or Jack would. His brother and one of his best friends are both too much of nerds to say anything and get themselves in trouble.

So, Dean just prays that the one other person, who could be stupid enough to do that, stays quiet.

It must be God’s day off, because of course, Castiel opens his mouth.

“That’s so unfair,” there’s a slight pause “Motherfucker?” he finishes hesitantly, like he’s not sure what he’s saying.

Even though Dean internally wants to curse at him, he can’t help but snort. That was pretty funny.

Crowley gives Castiel a bored look and then sighs. “For god’s sake, fine. Detention for you too, Novak.”

That concludes the lesson and Crowley has once again, won. Or so he thinks. Dean has big plans for the detention that takes place somewhere between 5 and 6. 

Who even allowed such a thing as detention? Dean doesn’t know, but he does know that he is going to have to explain this to his dad and he won’t like it.

Maybe if Sam backed him up.

He gets out of class as the first person and leans next to the lockers, waiting. 

Traitor no. 1 and traitor no. 2 pile out of the class and Dean gives them the stink-eye. Jack is looking apologetic, and as his gaze falls on Dean, he can’t be mad at him. 

Jack has always had the advantage of looking possibly cute and adorable, plus he is a year younger than them, so he is practically a baby. He could get away with anything, but he chose to study hard and get the golden ticket to college.

He’d been brought over to their grade because he was ‘so smart’ that the teachers felt like he’d get more done if he’d be with students on his level.

Dean, of course, wasn’t on any level. He constantly wondered how he had even survived middle school, let alone high school.

Sam’s long hair falls to his eyes as he gives his older brother a contemplative look. “That was unnecessary.” he says, with a chastising tone.

Dean rolls his eyes at that, pocketing his hands into his leather jacket. 

“Dad’s going to be pissed.”

Dean takes up a mocking tone “Dad’s going to be pissed,” he repeats, like a 12 year old. Sam doesn’t look impressed.

“Who cares? I wasn’t about to take any more shit from Crowley just because he refuses to acknowledge that I have dys- dys-” Dean has already forgotten what the fuck he has “Whatever, I can’t do numbers, okay?”

Sam gives him Dean’s least favorite look - the pitiful look. He waves his hand towards Sam “Just go ahead on home, I gotta talk to Cas.”

Sam nods and pulls Jack by his sleeve, who mumbles a “Sorry”, before they’re off.

Pamela walks up to him and Dean leans back onto the lockers. She is eyeing him up and down like she’s in a candy store.

Dean gives her his best smile.

“That was really cool, what you did back there. Standing up to Crowley. God, I hate him.” she says to him and her hand goes up to touch his arm. 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, well, don’t we all.”

He catches Cas coming out of the class. He's wearing that bright purple hoodie that Dean gave him for christmas as a joke, but then Castiel seemed to actually like it. 

Cas almost trips over the threshold and Dean suppresses a smile. When he spots Dean, the older boy waves him over to where he is standing at the lockers.

“Hey, Pam, I gotta go, talk to you later?” he waves the girl off like he’s not interested in whatever she was about to say and Pamela looks hurt.

“Oh, okay. Bye, Dean, see you tomorrow.” is what she says but Dean isn’t listening anymore, he goes to meet Cas halfway there and they both move down the corridor together.

Dean jumps him, hand going around his neck and messing with his hair and Cas lets out a “Cut it out, Dean.”

Dean laughs and says “Cas, you idiot. Why’d you get yourself in detention?”

The other boy shrugs and smooths down his hoodie, giving Dean a weird look. “Well, I did think it was unfair.”

“You’ve never sworn in class, Cas.” Dean observes, and then says “It was fucking hilarious, dude.”

Castiel seems slightly hurt by that statement. “Not all of us have such rich vocabulary when it comes to vulgarity, Dean.”

The way Cas talks has always fascinated Dean, from the day they met at preschool. Castiel’s parents are religious, he thinks, but he’d never been to his house because Cas says he’s not allowed to have friends over.

Which is the weirdest thing ever, but okay.

Anyways, Dean thinks that’s why Cas talks like that - a bit too formal and very polite. Which is why it was double hilarious to hear him say ‘motherfucker’. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m extremely talented.” Dean gestures to himself with a flourish and starts walking in front of Cas, backwards.

“So, you wanna get back here together? I have to tell dad and that won’t go well, but after that we can walk to detention together.”

Dean dismisses the look Cas gives him when he says “It’s detention, Dean. Not an opportunity for you to get into even more trouble.”

“I think,” Dean says “that’s exactly what it is. Besides, Crowley deserves to be messed with. The little prick-” he is cut off by the fact that he stumbles over something and almost falls off the stairs that lead out of the school.

But Cas catches his arm and Dean doesn’t fall, but is steadied by his best friend and okay, damn, Cas is strong. 

The blue eyes stop on him for a moment and Dean wonders what goes on in Cas’ head when he doesn’t release his arm right away.

For an unknown reason, Dean feels the burn of those eyes on his body and it feels great, but at the same time it makes him want to crawl into a corner and hide. It’s like Cas sees right through him.

“Maybe don’t get yourself a broken bone if you’re planning on making it to detention,” Castiel says, finally releasing him and brushing past him to move down the steps.

Dean and Cas have been friends for so many years, he feels like he knows Cas in and out. And then he pulls stunts like this - talking shit in class - and Dean’s back to square one.

“Aw, if you’re worried about that, you should probably walk me home. There might be a sidewalk that I might fall off of and sprain an ankle or something.” he says to Cas’ back.

The other boy grunts in response and Dean jogs up to him.

They live in close proximity, so Dean was only teasing - they walk to school and back home together every day. Well, not on the days that Dean is playing hookie.

Sometimes, on rare occasions, Castiel comes with him and those are some of the best school days Dean has ever had.

“You’re an idiot.” Cas says as Dean walks next to him, kicking a rock on the ground.

“That makes two of us. We should start a club.” 

Their friendly banter is nothing new, but Cas seems closed off after Dean’s flirtatious comment about walking him home.

He doesn’t get it but doesn’t probe. It’s not his business, not until Cas gets pissed off and Dean has to either apologize or find a way to make it up to him.

“What did Pamela want?” Cas asks out of the blue and Dean side-eyes him.

Castiel seems reserved as ever, but his eyes are fixed on the road like it might disappear if he doesn’t stare at it intensely.

“Probably to get some of this Winchester action. Sam’s definitely not an option in that part.” Dean laughs and expects Cas to do the same, but he doesn’t.

Instead, Cas’ mouth forms a hard line and he ducks his head.

“Cas, we good man? You’re not mad about the detention thing, right?” Dean asks, even though it can’t even remotely be his fault - he didn’t hold a knife to Cas’ throat and make him insult the teacher.

But he’s learned to apologize to Cas, even if it’s not his fault. Castiel is probably the only person Dean ever apologises to. He stops for a second to wonder why that is, but he doesn’t get very far, because Cas is shaking his head.  
“No, Dean.” he says in his low voice and Dean smiles.

He’s always liked the sound of Cas’ voice - it’s soothing and makes you feel like you’re listening to one of those cassettes that help you sleep better. 

They’ve reached Cas’ house and Dean has to walk the last few blocks alone, but before he does that, he turns to Cas.

The other boy’s blue eyes are now on him and he seems lost in thought. “So, meet you here at 5?”

Cas frowns. “Detention starts at 5.”

“So?”

Cas sighs like he’s talking to a petulant child. “Dean, we’re not going to be late for detention. Be here at 4.30.”

Dean sticks his tongue out and Cas gives him a stern look. “Fine, dad.” Dean mocks and Cas throws his hands up.

He turns and Dean watches him go. Cas is really weird sometimes, and there are occasions when Dean can’t read into him.

Usually, he can sense what’s bothering Cas or why he’s acting closed off, but this time Dean doesn’t get any sort of hint as to what it might be.

He shrugs and starts walking home, whistling the tune to ‘Highway to Hell’. 

When he gets home, Sam is in the kitchen making lunch, while their dad is drinking beer in front of the TV.

“Heard you got detention.” comes from his mouth and Dean glares at Sam, who avoids his eyes.

What a fucking traitor.

“Don’t be mad at Sam, I got a call from the principal.”

Oh, well then. His brother may live another day. Hoorah.

Dean sits down opposite to dad. John Winchester is not what you think he is. He’s not an alcoholic, he’s not violent or anything like that. It’s not why Dean didn’t want to tell him.

It’s the way John is always so disappointed in him, that really sets him off. And makes him feel tiny and worthless.

But hey, could be worse, right?

“I’m sorry, dad. But Crowley just wouldn’t fuck off and-” John gives him a look ‘ _Watch the cursewords, boy_ ’ “I mean, he just wouldn’t get off by back so I had to say something. But I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

That’s a lie, and they both know it. Dean’s prone to talking back to teachers and wreaking havoc. That’s probably why Sam’s the favorite.

Dean’s never really held it against this brother. He’s glad that John is at least proud of Sam. Dean takes what he can get.

Dean mocks Sam all the time, teases him and calls him a nerd, but he will always stick up for him and be proud (silently) of all the A’s he brings home.

At least not all the Winchesters are failures at life.

John is a mechanic, whose business is dying down slowly because of the new car shop that opened in Lawrence. 

That’s why John is sitting here on a Friday night at 2.

“One more time, and I might just send you to that boarding school we talked about.”

Dean tries not to roll his eyes. Yeah, boarding school. More like ‘correctional facility’. Where they literally dress you up in monkey suits and tell you to behave with the help of a few slaps on the wrist with a ruler.

Or worse, if you’re Dean Winchester.

But he nods dutifully and moves to his room.

He fishes out his cassette player and headphones, puts them on and then pops the thing open to see what tape is inside.

The label reads ‘ _Songs that make my head hurt but Dean likes_ ’. He smiles, the mixtape is a gift from Cas for his birthday. 

It’s probably the only mixtape he has that he never gets tired of - Cas compiled all his favorite rock songs on it, and even though he pretends he hates them all, Dean knows for a fact that ‘Night Moves’ is one of Castiel’s favorite songs.

Dean presses play and settles down, eyes closed, as ‘Stairway to Heaven’ starts playing. Not all these songs are raging rock - like Highway to Hell and Thunderstruck - and Dean thinks Castiel might have tried to convey a hidden message with these songs.

Stairway to Heaven and Highway to Hell? That’s the definition of who Cas is and who Dean is. Light and Dark. Angel and Devil. 

Dean doesn’t mind being the bad guy of their duo, though. He embraces it and knows that Castiel is always there to pull him back if he goes too far.

That’s what best friends are for, right?

When it’s almost 4, he gets up and goes to make himself a sandwich to eat at detention. He makes it with a lot of bacon, because bacon is the best.

He also packs a PB & Jelly sandwich, because it’s Cas’ favorite and their household never lets him have it. The jelly is grape, ‘cause that’s what Cas likes the most and he finds jam ‘unsettling’ anyways.

Sam shuffles into the room like a fucking ghost and scares the bejeezus out of him, when he turns and finds Sam standing there like the freaking Dr. Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror.

He’s got the hair for it. And the height.

“What in the fuck, man, stop creeping around like that!”

Sam laughs at that, leaning onto the counter. “I scared you?”

Dean ignores him and reaches for an orange juice bottle to pack that into his bag as well.

“Dean,” Sam then says and Dean does turn to him this time, because he can sense the worry in Sam’s voice.

“Hm?” he asks, taking an accidental bite of the sandwich he meant to eat at detention. Crap.

He starts making a new one, while eating the first and Sam says “Try not to burn down the school? And at least try to act like you care whether you graduate or not?”

Dean resists the roll of his eyes, and fails, actually. “Okay, Samantha.” he says, through the mouthful of sandwich. Crumbs land on the counter.

“I’m serious. Dad’s… pretty mad.” Sam says, hesitantly and Dean knows that’s not the word Sam wanted to use. He wanted to say ‘disappointed’. Dad’s disappointed, and for good reason.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop worrying your pretty little head about it.” Dean tells him, disregarding it, but he knows Sam means well.

And Sam knows, that even though Dean acts like he doesn’t give a flying fuck, he actually listens to his brother. Sometimes.

Sam had a worried look on his face, still, so Dean turns before he leaves and says “Seriously, dude, cut that hair. One more month and there’ll be guys outside our window yelling ‘Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!’.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but there is a smile on his lips, so Dean counts that as a win. He waves and leaves, grabbing his jacket and checking if the cigarettes are still in it.

When he reaches Cas’ house, he's almost done with the first one of the day.

Cas eyes the lit cig but doesn’t say anything. Dean knows that Cas disapproves, but never tells it to Dean. Dean appreciates that Cas lets him have this one thing.

He doesn’t keep his mouth shut about anything else, though.

“That jacket is centuries old. When will you throw it away?” 

Point in case.

Dean acts insulted, “It’s my favorite. You don’t like it? Come on, you think I look totally fuckable in it.”

Cas bites his lip in an attempt not to smile. Dean sees a faint blush on his cheeks and it’s adorable. Cas is like that, sometimes.

Well, most of the time.

“You’re an idiot.” he says for the millionth time and Dean replies with a “Careful, don’t wear the word out.”

They reach the school and go towards the Library, with offices on the second floor that’s only half-way built out and the tables are all set in the middle of the room.

There are only five tables that have papers on them, though.

Cas takes a seat and Dean sits directly behind him. Castiel shrugs out of his trench-coat, which makes _him_ look totally fuckable, by the way, and runs a hand through his hair, messing them up. 

The thing is that Dean’s always found Cas attractive, borderline the hottest person in the universe. When they were like 13 or something, Dean even tried to make a move on him, but Cas was an oblivious idiot who didn’t understand why Dean was asking him to the park at 7 in the evening.

They became best friends pretty much right away, purely by accident and Dean never gave a second thought about it. Sure, Cas is totally his type, but now it’d just be weird, he thinks. 

They’ve been friends for so long, Dean’s sure that Cas has always seen him like that, and will continue to do so. So why even pause at the thought? But, Dean is allowed to appreciate the fact that Cas looks sinfully good most of the time.

He’s still a man, after all.

There’s a girl sitting at the back, with short red hair and a pencil in her hands, flicking it. Dean racks his brain and thinks she’s called Charlie, yes, the girl from their parallel class.

She’s a nerd like Sam, but way cooler. She rides a motorcycle, even though she’s not 18. She also looks pretty hot, but she’s not Dean’s type and he’s never really thought of her that way.

There’s also a blonde girl sitting in the front row, chewing gum with her feet up on the table. That one he knows - that’s Jo Harvelle, daughter of the town’s mayor, Ellen Harvelle. 

Which is why it’s so surprising to see her here.

The door opens and another person strolls in. It’s a girl with dark hair that falls to her shoulders and she’s wearing ripped jeans with a graphic T-shirt. Her high-heeled boots click on the floor.

As she passes by them, Dean sees her wink at Cas. He can only see Cas’ back, so he doesn’t know how he reacted, but somehow, Dean doesn’t like the look the girl gives his best friend.

He can’t really get into that, because the next thing that happens is that the door to an office opens and dick strolls out.

Sorry, Crowley.

He eyes them all and smiles, like the prick he is. Jo’s feet are now off the table, but Dean has taken over that position, his boots up on the wooden surface.

“Winchester. Feet off the table or you’ll be in detention for another week.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but obliges.

Crowley points to them all. “You’re all here, because evidently, you can’t behave and your parents probably dropped most of you on the head as a baby.”

Dean opens his mouth, but Cas is now angled so that he can glance at Dean, and his best friend mouths ‘ _Shut it_ ’ and Dean doesn’t say a word.

“So, you’ll be here, writing an essay for me.” absolutely everyone in the room groans. Crowley seems unimpressed.

“About?” Charlie asks from the back seat and Dean spares her a glance. She seems defiant, but ready to get this over with.

“About who you think you are and who you want to be. Reflect on yourselves and try to think about if you’ll ever really amount to anything. Along the lines of.” dick, meaning, Crowley says with a smirk and Dean wants to punch him.

“Seriously? Self-reflection crap?” he asks, low, but of course Crowley catches it.

He comes up to Dean and leans down. “You have a problem with that, Winchester?” he asks and Dean can feel his breath on him.

He inches further. “No, dick. I mean, sir.” he says and hears Castiel groan silently.

The dark-haired girl, Meg is her name he thinks, giggles.

Crowley straightens up and then says “Detention for another week, Winchester.”

Dean throws up his hands “What? You can’t-”

But Crowley slams his hands on the table, startling even Dean. “I’m a teacher here and you’re disrespecting me. You’re lucky it’s only another week.”

When Crowley turns, Dean feels the turmoil start to rise again.

The room is quiet, and Cas turns to look at Dean, a warning written all over his face.

But the damage is already done, as Dean mumbles “Eat shit.”

Crowley stops in his tracks and Castiel’s eyes seem disappointed. It’s not something Dean’s used to, usually that look comes from someone else - his dad, Sam, etc. But not Cas.

But as Crowley comes back over and leans down “What did you say?”, Dean can’t stop now. It’s like he’s on a train with no brakes.

“Eat. Shit.” is what he pronounces, out loud. 

“Another week.” Crowley says and Dean shouts “What the f-”

“Another week. I can keep going.”

“Like I give a rats ass.”

“One more week. You want another one?”

“Yes,” Dean says defiantly and he could feel Cas’ burning gaze on him. ‘ _Cut it out_ ’ he mouths.

“You got it.” Crowley says and Dean feels trapped, he wants to get up and sprint out but obviously, he can’t.

“I’ve got your ass for a whole month, Winchester.”

Dean stays silent as Crowley raises his voice “If you think for one minute you’re the big bad ‘boss’ in this school, you’re wrong, Winchester. You’re nothing but a low-life who can’t even solve a simple math equation.”

And Dean stays silent still, biting his lip so hard he can taste blood.

Crowley sports the victorious look and leaves, telling them they have until 8 o’clock.

When the door closes, Dean shouts out a “Fuck you!”

Cas turns towards him. “Dean, why did you do that?”

“I don’t know, Cas, why does anyone do anything?” Dean retorts, pissed off.

He’s pissed at Crowley, pissed at his dad and pissed at Cas, really, for thinking Dean had no right to stand up to Crowley.

“Well, that was eventful.” Meg says, eyeing them both. 

“Um, I don’t think we're supposed to talk amongst ourselves.” Charlie now says and Dean eyes her. 

She lowers her gaze quickly and Dean snorts. “Oh, no. Whatever shall he do if he catches us talking. More detention?”

“Dean,” Cas says and there’s a warning in his voice.

Dean leans back, giving Cas a glare and then averts his gaze. He’s done talking to him. 

Castiel senses Dean is not pleased with him so he turns and takes up the paper. He actually starts to write and Dean wants to scream at him.

Charlie has already scribbled something on the paper, while Jo is just sitting there, staring at the clock. Meg is biting into her nails.

“Well, this is depressing,” Dean mentions and gets up, almost losing his balance. He goes up to the door that Crowley had left open. 

He starts to unscrew one of the bolts that keeps it open.

“Um, the door’s supposed to stay open.” Jo opens her mouth for the first time. Dean turns to her.

“Go figure,” he says, bored. 

The bolt comes off and the door slams shut and Dean hears Crowley yell something in his office across the hall. 

He laughs and sprints back to his place. Cas looks mortified, but Dean does not give a flipping fuck. 

Crowley storms in, opening the door. “Who closed it?” he half-shouts.

Dean looks at the ceiling, acting very un-suspicious. Or just the opposite.

Everyone is dead-silent.

“You think you can play me? Me? I’m warning you, Winchester,” Crowley points a finger at Dean and Dean wonders what would happen if he'd go up there and pulled it “Mess with the bull, you get the horns.”

Dean doesn’t know what that means, only that it sounds extremely lame. “The door just closed, Sir.” 

His voice is nothing but sweet and innocent. He can hear Meg snickering in the background.

“Did it?” Crowley asks Castiel and he raises his gaze from the paper. Dean holds his breath, and he doesn’t even know why.

Cas would never sell him out, no matter how mad he is.

“Yes, Sir. It just fell shut.”

Dean lets out a silent breath.

Crowley stares at them all and then goes to the door, putting a chair inbetween it. The door is too heavy, though and swings right back closed and they hear Crowley yell “Fuck!”

Dean chuckles and so do the girls. Cas is still silent as a lamb.

Yeah, well, fuck him too.

Crowley comes back in, hands on his hips. “I’m warning you. I’m right outside that door and I hear so much as a peep from you, it’s detention for another month!”

When he leaves, Dean lets out a snort. 

“You’re gonna get us all in trouble.” Jo says, leaning back in her chair.

“We’re already in trouble, princess. And I didn’t see you trying to sell me out, so. How’s it feel to be a rebel?” Dean teases and Jo sends him a glare.

“Fuck you,” she says and Dean makes an ‘ _ooooh_ ’ sound.

“Damn, she can curse. I didn’t know the mayor's daughter is allowed to do that.”

She gives him the middle finger and Dean whistles. “Stop flirting with me, darling.” he winks and Jo exhales a sharp breath, completely ignoring him.

Dean snickers and gets up again. He is fidgety and can’t seem to stay still.

Meg gets up too and moves towards Cas. Dean eyes the movement as Meg stis down in the chair in front of Castiel, flipping it around and straddling it.

“You’re Castiel, right?” she asks and Cas nods. Dean can see his ears turn pink.

“You’re Meg?” Castiel asks and Dean eyes him - how’d he know who she was? She’s definitely not the crowd Cas would hang out with. 

“Indeed I am, handsome.” she winks and Dean feels the inner turmoil pick up again. 

He takes his bag and plops down besides Cas, pointedly glaring at Meg, who gives him a smile. 

Dean’s shoulder bumps with Cas and he turns to look at him. “Dean, what are you doing?” he asks and Dean takes out the box he put the sandwiches in.

“What’s it look like? Eating my dinner.”

He takes out the juice and the PB & Jelly sandwich, too.

Meg stays quiet as Dean does this and it’s weirding him out. He also wants her to leave and stop ogling Cas. 

He pushes the gross sandwich towards Cas and the other boy raises his gaze from the paper he’s only written his name on so far. And the date.

“That for me?” Cas asks and Dean leans over. He notices the dimples on Cas’ cheeks. 

“You know anyone else who loves to eat that monstrosity for lunch every day?”

Cas takes the thing and says “I wouldn’t, if you’d stop bringing them to me.”

“Eat your sandwich, _handsome_.” Dean mocks and sees Meg give him a wicked smile. He wants to slap her, kind of. 

Cas seems to freeze for a moment as he hears Dean’s reply, but then he takes the thing and unwraps it. 

Meg throws up her hands and stands up, walking around the tables.

Somehow, Dean is fascinated by the way Cas bites into it and then releases a soft moan. 

Okay, what the fuck?

“This is a dump.” Meg mentions and Dean likes her a little better.

“Amen to that.” he replies and bites into his food.

Charlie now pipes up again “Um, guys? We’re not really supposed to-”

“Oh, live a little, sweetheart.” Meg says to her, flicking her hair. Dean notes very quickly that Charlie blushes.

Huh.

Jo is eating something that looks like- “What the fuck is that?” he asks, instead of trying to come up with a name for the weird rolls on her plate.

“Sushi.” she says.

“Bless you?” Dean says because no way was that a name for a food.

Jo rolls her eyes. “No, sushi. Fish and rice wrapped in seaweed.”

Dean makes a gagging sound. “Are you trying to end yourself? There are easier ways.”

“Can I eat now?” Jo asks, seemingly very done and Dean eyes the plate, disgusted.

“I don’t know, give it a try.”

Meg snorts and sits back down in her own chair. 

Dean gets up from his and sits on the table in front of Cas, eyeing the boy. Castiel glares up at him, now done with his sandwich. Only now there's a smudge of jelly at the corner of his mouth. 

Dean can’t believe he’s doing it, but the way Meg is eyeing them makes him obliged to lean in and remove the jelly from the corner of Cas’ mouth with his thumb.

Castiel startles and stares at him with wide eyes, but Dean dismisses it. Then, he sees Jo smirking at them and he says loudly, “I’m fucking bored.”

Cas is still staring at him, like he doesn’t believe what just happened and Dean wants to tell him to fucking stop it, but then Charlie opens her mouth again. “You could always write your paper.”

Dean gives out a humourless laugh. “Yeah, maybe when I’m dead.”

“Dean,” Castiel now says and his voice is low and soft, making Dean stand to attention “You know he won’t leave you alone until you write the damn thing.”

“You’ve started to swear more than usual Cas. I love it, gets me all worked up.” 

His comment makes Cas blush, but he rolls his blue eyes at Dean, who smirks and hops off the table, hands going into his pockets. He fishes out a cigarette and lights it.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jo asks and Meg seems to be waiting to see what happens next.

Dean blows out the smoke and says “Just a little.”

“Try a lot. Dean, you’re a fucking idiot.” Castiel says.

Dean makes a humming sound around the cigarette and when he removes it, he says “Damn, Cas, stop. You really know how to make a guy all hot and bothered.”

Castiel flips him off. “You’re impossible.”

Dean laughs, hopping onto his chair, standing up. “You find it irresistible.” 

“I find it annoying,” Jo now says “And for the love of God, put that out.”

“God? Really?” Meg asks now and Jo turns in her seat. 

“You got something to say to me, Masters?”

Meg leans back, eyeing the girl. “Only that it doesn’t surprise me that a goody two shoes like yourself is getting all worked up about a cigarette.”

Jo bites her lip. “Shut up, you don’t know anything about me.”

Meg rolls her eyes. “Yeah? You’re the mayor’s daughter, the most popular girl in school and oh yeah, money, money, money.”

Jo gets up, now looking furious. “Shut up.”

“Or what?” Meg’s face is expectant and Dean is really enjoying the show by now.

“Guys,” Charlie says, but no one is listening.

“And what about you, huh? The crackhead of the school, always acting like she doesn’t care about school but really, you’re just fishing for attention.” Jo snaps back and Dean whistles.

Meg ignores him. “At least I get by without having to run to mommy for everything. How’d you even end up in here, huh? Mommy couldn’t bail you out this time? Maybe if you sleep with the teacher-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jo yells and they hear the office door open.

Dean puts out the cigarette and quickly sits next to Cas. Castiel gives him a wary look, and he is shaking his leg up and down, like he’s extremely nervous. It’s bumping against Dean’s and that irritates him.

He slaps a hand on Cas’ thigh to make him stop and Castiel’s eyes widen comically. It makes Dean smirk, but his brain is thinking ‘Okay, that was smooth. What the fuck Dean?’

Once the hand is there, it’s difficult to remove it, so he leaves it there, like it’s totally normal.

Crowley walks in and eyes them all. He says nothing about Dean not being in his seat, but just gives them suspicious glances.

“I heard shouting,” he says, awaiting explanation.

Cas opens his mouth, but Dean squeezes his thigh and out comes a broken “It was nothing, Sir.”

“I saw a mouse,” Charlie butts in and Dean is actually impressed.

“A mouse?” Crowley asks, slowly.

Jo and Meg are both in their seats now, looking down on their desks. 

Dean’s fingers twitch unintentionally, but he hears Cas draw in a sharp breath.

That’s interesting.

He moves his hand the tiniest inch upwards to see what happens and Cas’ hand goes into a fist. Dean feels something spark inside of him and he doesn’t understand where it’s coming from.

“Yes, Sir. I’m scared of them, you see.” Charlie says, like they’re in a book with a setting in the 20’s.

Crowley eyes her. Then, he sighs and waves his hands wide “Anyone need to go to the bathroom?”

They all raise their hands collectively, and Cas sighs in relief as Deans’ hand releases his thigh. Dean spares him a glance and sees that Cas is red in the face.

And it makes Dean think very unholy thoughts.

Not that he doesn't always think unholy thoughts. Just not about his best friend. 

Crowley’s mouth goes into a hard line as he motions for them all to follow.

Like in kindergarten, they line up and walk towards the bathroom, with Crowley’s warning ‘ _There and back, no funny business_ ’ echoing in their minds.

Dean is walking next to Cas, who is saying nothing and now Dean feels awkward. He almost groped his best friend, what are you really supposed to say about that?

He thanks his lucky stars because it’s Meg who speaks instead. “I think,” she suggests “we could use a longer break than just the bathroom.”

Jo eyes her. “You’re out of your mind.”

“Just a quick trip to the lockers, princess.” Meg winks and Jo clenches her jaw.

Charlie says “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Meg turns to her, eyeing her up and down. “Why are you even here? I mean, you’re like the least-problematic kid I know.”

Dean is wondering the same, but goes into Charlie’s rescue “Lay off, okay. Not all of us are here because we smoke crack, but that doesn’t mean we are who you think we are.”

Meg gives him a weird look.

“So?” she gestures when they reach the corridor and Dean ponders it.

“Yeah. lockers.” he agrees and Cas mumbles ‘idiots’.

He follows them, though, so Dean doesn’t take the insult to heart.

They reach the lockers and Meg rumbles through hers, taking out a -

“Is that… _weed_!?” Castiel asks and his voice comes out comically squeaky. Dean wants to laugh but holds himself back.

“Oh my god, we are so dead.” Charlie says, eyes widening.

Meg turns, laughing. “Relax, Crowley won’t even notice we took a detour and I’ll hide it well.”

With that, she stuffs the plastic bag with the doobie into her bra.

Then, they hear it.

Crowley’s humming, coming from the corridor ahead.

They collectively share a panicked look and then start to sprint the opposite direction. Their school is very big, but wherever they end up, Crowley is always there.

They turn a corner and see him drinking from a water fountain and they slide on the slippery floor, trying to turn back.

It would be comical if they weren’t so totally, magnanimously fucked. 

They reach a dead end at the cafeteria, which is locked with the red gate. They can hear Crowley’s steps approaching and Meg lets out a “shit.”

Castiel eyes Dean in panic and Dean knows he can’t let Crowley find them here. He doesn’t really give a fuck about the others, maybe Charlie, but Cas can’t get another detention.

He’s done nothing to deserve that, or the disappointment of his parents.

“Get out of here, I’ll draw him away.”

Cas gives him a wide-eyed look. “What?”

Charlie makes a protesting sound, “I don’t think that’s-”

Once again, she’s cut off when Dean says “We don’t all have to go down, and I’ve already got a month’s worth of detention.”

“Dean, you don’t have to do that.” Meg says and Dean is surprised she’s the one talking.

He just waves at them “Get back to the library.”

He gives Cas a wink and then turns, running to the opposite direction and loudly sings the lyrics to ‘Eye of the Tiger’.

When he gets to the gym, he decides that he’s already colossally fucked and there’s no fucking way he is going to pass this opportunity. He’s never liked gym classes but he’s always wanted to be in the basketball team.

Since he’s such a ‘low-life’ and a loser and oh yeah, he doesn’t like being told when to do something, he would never be picked.

Crowley finds him in the gym, acting out a game as Dean shouts “And Winchester gets another three-pointer, the crowd goes wild!”

He imitates the screaming of the crowd and Crowley yells “Winchester!”

He looks over to the teacher. “Yes, Sir?”

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” Crowley seems so caught off guard that Dean wants to laugh.

“Polishing my ball playing skills,” he says, making the ‘s’ at the end sound like a ‘z’. 

“Get over here, right bloody now!”

Dean throws the last ball and goes over to Crowley, who grabs him by the sleeve. “Someone likes it rough.” Dean comments, which earns him a slap at the back of his head.

Crowley doesn’t take him back to the library, which surprises Dean.

They go to the janitor’s closet instead and Crowley unlocks it. “Get in,” he says, shoving Dean and he stumbles in.

Fuck, it’s cold in here.

“I’ve had just enough about you. You’ll be staying here, thinking about what you’ve done, but as I know you actually won’t, how about this - try and make my day. Try and say something, anything funny, witty or sarcastic. You can’t imagine how much I would love for you to give me a reason to expel you.” 

After that speech, Dean stares back at him defiantly, but says nothing. He can’t - he can’t get expelled. Dad would kill him. 

He can’t handle any more disappointment in his life. 

“That’s what I thought,” Crowley says now “You’re nothing but a loser, Winchester. I see the way you try to make yourself look like the rebel in front of the other kids out there, trying to make them think you don’t give a fuck, but the truth is, you do. And there’s nothing you can do to make it better, and it’s just sad.”

Dean stares at the ground and pretends like those words don’t hit him exactly where it hurts.

Fuck this guy, who the fuck does he think he is?

Crowley locks the door and leaves him there, in the low light of the one light bulb.

Dean slides down, sitting on the floor. 

Oh, how he wishes he could turn back time and tell Crowley’s parents to use a fucking condom, for fucks sakes. 

“Motherfucker,” Dean mumbles, staring up at the ceiling. 

He thinks about Cas, then. At least he’s not going to go down because of Dean anymore. Maybe he should really get himself expelled altogether, so Cas would actually finish school instead of hanging back with Dean. 

Dean finds himself caring more about Cas finishing school than he thought he would. He also finds himself thinking about Cas blue eyes and the way they stared back at him when Dean sacrificed himself for the others. 

The universe is probably laughing at him now, as he realizes how much he wants to get back, just because Cas isn’t in here with him and he feels lonely.   
All these years and Dean’s never given a thought about just asking Cas out again, but then again, Cas is the only true friend he has. 

All these thoughts get smushed together in his mind and it feels like his brain has been pushed through a blender that’s set on puree. 

His head hits the wall with a bang as he breathes out “fuck.”

He opens his eyes and then, he sees it. There is a loose plate on the ceiling.

It doesn’t take a genius to know that all the vents are connected and run to the library as well, so naturally Dean gets the bucket near him and sets it down so he can reach up.

Inside the vents, it’s even more cold, and very tight. He doesn’t like tight spaces, but he thinks about how he needs to talk to Cas and he pushes through.

Just as he thinks he is close to the library, there's a weird sound.

A sound of creaking as if something’s about to give in. It’s the vents, actually, and very loudly and ungracefully, Dean falls right through the ceiling, hitting the floor hard.

He groans as he stares up. “Well, that was fun.” he says, getting up and brushing himself off. 

He’s indeed in the library, but on the second floor. He sees the others sitting behind their desks and looking up at him with surprise.

But Dean sees Cas smirking and it’s the best thing he’s seen all day.

He sprints down because no way Crowley didn’t hear that, and he comes over to Cas, kneeling down. “Scoot over.” 

He climbs under the table right between Cas’ legs, as the other boy gives out a loud protest.

“Shh,” Dean says and Cas glares at him.

Then, Dean hears the door open and Crowley comes in.

“What’s that noise?” he asks.

Dean is suddenly very aware of how close he is to Cas’ crotch. It’s a little bit funny, but mostly he feels a rush of excitement coming over him.

And like he always does, he decides to mess with Cas. Just as the boy starts to say “We didn’t hear any no-” Dean’s face leans over.

Cas makes a strangled noise and closes his thighs and Dean lets out a grunt, hitting the desk and Cas releases him.

As he does this, he can hear the others cover the sound with their own feet tapping at the floor, coughing or just banging on the table.

“Oh, is that the noise you heard?” he can hear Jo ask and he tries to hold in his laugh. He’s not even mad at Cas for almost crushing his head like a melon.

“No, that’s not the sound I heard.” Crowley all but mocks and Dean wishes he’d travel to the place where the sun don’t shine.

He finally leaves and Dean gets out.

“Dean, what in the everloving fuck?” 

Dean smirks and gives him a wicked smile. “What?” 

Cas rolls his eyes, cheeks tinted pink and Dean wants to lean over and either kiss him or lay him down on the table.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me.” he chastises and Cas exhales, like he’s done with him.

“I don’t know about you, but after that one hell of an entrance, I need a pick me up.” Meg says, getting up and going to the back of the room where the lounging area is.

Jo eyes her, but gets up, following. Dean follows shortly after and Cas comes, too. Finally, Charlie takes a seat with them.

It only takes 10 minutes until they’re all baked. Well, Meg and Dean hold up the best, because they’ve done it before, but the others are completely wiped out.

Dean catches Cas trying to bite the smoke he lets out and he laughs at how cute that is.

“Did you know, I like girls?” Charlie suddenly asks, leaning against the couch on the floor.

“Oh, hey, me too!” Dean says “I like everyone, actually.” 

“You do? Dude, that’s awesome,” Charlie says and she tries to high five him, but they both miss and fall into fits of giggles.

“I like boys.” Cas now confesses and Dean can see his own reflection on the sunglasses he’s wearing.

Meg gasps dramatically “I never even had a chance!” she laughs and Dean eyes her, amused.

“Yeah, Cas here is a sucker for the fictional green eyes-brunette hair type.”

He can’t see Cas’ expression, but he can see that he stays still. Meg then says “You just described yourself, idiot.”

Dean obviously knows this, but Cas surprises everyone by saying “Dean has pretty eyes.”

He feels his heart pick up speed, but he ignores it. Cas is baked, he’d say anything right now.

“Awww, that’s sweet.” Charlie cooes. “I like Jo’s eyes. And her hair. Your hair’s pretty, too, Meg.”

Jo actually blushes, but Meg waves her locks. “I know.”

“You would look awesome in make-up.” Jo says to Charlie now and they commence in a fight that Jo wins, and Charlie is being make-upped.

Dean crawls over to Cas and leans on his shoulder as the girls try to do the eyeliner on Charlie.

“Cas, you good?” he asks and the boy nods.

He can feel Cas melt into him as he puts his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, do you like me?”

Dean laughs and carefully places a hand on Cas’ thigh. “Cas, we’re best friends. Obviously I like you.”

“Not like that.” 

Dean stops laughing and straightens up a little. Cas’ legs are sprawled and tangled on the floor with his, so it’s hard to angle himself towards the boy, but Dean tries anyway.

Cas’ head turns towards him and slowly, Dean reaches up and takes away the sunglasses. Cas’ piercing blue eyes stare right back at him, though they are glazed over.

Dean sets the glasses down slowly, eyes not leaving Cas and he realizes how close they are. His hands unintentionally go to rest on Cas’ arms.

He could count all the lashes on Cas’ eyes, and his heart is racing like he’s running a fucking marathon, but Cas’ eyes flicker to his lips and Dean wants to kiss him, more than anything.

He almost does it, if it weren’t for the motherfucking universe that keeps fucking shit up for him.

“Guys, check it out!” Jo yells and Cas startles, almost jumping away from Dean. 

Just great.

Dean looks up, sending a deadly glare in Jo’s direction, who seems to miss it and smiles, pointing at Charlie.

She does look amazing, though. Her eyelids are now covered in a faint beige colour and the eyeliner is perfect, Dean thinks, drawing out her eyes.

She smiles, shy, but Dean wolf-whistles. Cas says “You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks, guys,” Charlie says and Jo nods proudly.

“Not that she wasn’t gorgeous before,” Jo adds. She clamps her mouth shut after realizing what she said, but Charlie’s mouth hungs the open slightly. 

“Smooth,” Meg comments and Jo throws a book at her, missing just narrowly.

Cas seems to have forgotten their little moment, because he gets up and looks around for a radio that used to be in the library. 

He finds it and plays it.

Just like that, they brush over the fact that they almost kissed.

They jump around and dance and at one point, Meg dares Dean to climb on of the shelves. He does, knocking it over and they spend about 40 minutes on getting it back up again.

They hope Crowley didn’t hear any of it, and it would seem he didn’t, since he hasn’t shown his face for the last hour. 

Once they get down from their high, they are sitting on the floor near the main entrance of the library, just above the small steps there.

Dean is opposite to Cas, both leaning on the walls and Jo is sitting next to Charlie near the railing. Meg is sitting on the railing, legs dangling.

“Okay, but seriously, why are you all here?” Dean wants to know.

“I’m here because he’s an idiot.” Cas points out, nodding at Dean. Dean kicks his leg playfully and Cas offers him a shy smile.

And damn it, now he wants to kiss him again.

“That would do it.” Meg agrees, laughing. “Well, I’m here because of the crack, as you all know.”

Jo seems uncomfortable. 

“Come on, princess, what’d you do?” Dean asks and Jo looks up. Her mouth is a hard line.

“I-” she starts and then glances at Charlie. “I called one of the nerds out because they were wearing clothes that my friends thought were ugly. A teacher saw it and well.”

There’s silence and then-

“That’s so fucking mean.” Meg comments. 

Jo glances at her. “Oh, fuck you. You know as well as I do, that I had to do that. I’m the most popular girl in school. You don’t know what it’s like, to always have to agree with your friends and act shitty to people because you have to fit in.”

“Oh, boo-hoo, you’re breaking my fucking heart,” Dean says and Castiel looks at Jo like he’s seeing her for the first time.

“You seriously do that?” he asks.

Jo has tears in her eyes.

“Oh, come on, like you don’t? Do you converse with the crackheads? Or the nerds?”

“My brother is ‘the nerd’.” Dean now says, glaring at her. She throws her hands up.

“You don’t get it, the social pressure it’s-” 

“You’re just self-entitled, admit it-” Megs starts and Jo cries even harder now.

“We all have terrible fucking lives, okay,” Dean says “But that don’t mean we have to act like shitheads towards others.”

“Oh, please,” Meg now says “She’s right about one thing. If we’d met in school, you would never in a million years say ‘hi’ to me. Or Jo for that matter.”

“That’s stupid,” Charlie now says.

Castiel sighs, “I think that’s true, actually.” 

Dean stares up at him in disbelief. 

“I’m pretty sure that if we hadn’t known each other from the start, we never would’ve ended up in the same group at school.” 

“Cas,” Dean starts, but Charlie cuts in.

“I don’t get it. I would never do that to you guys.” she says quietly and they all fall silent, Jo still crying.

“I hate the fact that these ‘social norms’ make us do things. Why can’t we just be friends with each other?” Charlie’s voice is small “and be with who we wanna be?”

Cas raises his eyes to Dean and Dean bites his lip. Cas’ eyes are doing that thing again, where they see right through him.

“Charlie, that’s just how school is. If you don’t fit in you’re a freak and if you’re a freak you get bullied and just-” Jo breathes in, unable to finish.

“Fuck this,” Meg says. 

“I brought a gun to school.” Charlie now says, eyes glistening. “Hid it in my locker.”

Dean startles, looking towards her. “What?”

Everyone’s faces are startled and the silence is almost deafening.

Charlie sniffles, hugging her knees now. “I got a D in biology. I’ve never gotten a D in my life. I only have straight A’s. But we had to do a project and I failed so bad at it, it just wouldn't-”

There are tears falling down her cheeks now and Dean feels a certain kind of dread taking over him. “Why’d you have the gun in your locker, Charlie?”

He doesn’t actually ask because he doesn’t know the answer. He thinks that they all already do. 

“The project wouldn’t come together.” Charlie says, voice breaking, “And my parents were so mad and so disappointed and I just-”

“What kind of gun?” Meg now asks, very low, almost like a whisper.

Charlie closes her eyes. “A flare gun.”

There is another stretch of silence before Jo squeakes out a “What?” 

Charlie opens her eyes, “It went off in my locker accidentally and Crowley was there, so that’s how I got detention.”

Cas and Dean eye each other and then lock eyes with everyone else. It’s when Meg’s lips twitch that Dean starts to laugh.

“A- A flare gun?” Dean manages and just like that, they are all laughing again.

Charlie is wiping her nose, laughing too and then says “Stupid, I know.”

They stop when their stomachs hurt and then Dean raises his head. 

He sees them all sitting there and he thinks - he didn’t know them at all before this. Not even Cas. But now he sees them all for who they are.

And they are not that different after all.

“Do you think we’ll ignore each other when we get back to school on Monday?” Charlie finally asks.

Jo takes a shaky breath. “I think so.”

“That’s such a shitty thing to say, Jo.” Dean then says and Jo glares at him.

“I’m just telling the truth!”

“That’s not the truth! You’re not even trying,” Cas now says, raising his voice.

“Guys,” Charlie interrupts, looking at all of them. “I won’t do that to you. I mean, I consider you my friends, you know?”

There’s a silence and Cas says “Me, too.”

“Same here.” Meg tells them and Dean nods.

“I’m sorry,” Jo then says, looking like she really is “I don’t want to do that to you guys either. And I’ve never had friends like you before. Who don’t tell me what I can and can’t be.”

“That’s the beauty of true friendship,” Dean tells her, nudging her with his boot and Jo gives a small smile.

“Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I liked being here, with you.” Charlie smiles at them.

Dean sees Cas glance at him and he has a soft look on his face. Dean thinks he knows what Cas is thinking, but he doesn’t voice it.

“Me, too. I mean, as you can guess, I don’t have a lot of friends.” Meg points out and Jo laughs.

“I wonder why,” she mocks and Meg laughs.

“Shut up.” she says, but it’s playful. 

When they get up, Jo goes over to Charlie. “Hey, Charlie?” she asks and the redhead looks up at her.

“Are you going to write that paper?” she asks and Charlie frowns.

“I guess, why?”

Jo sest her chin on Charlie’s shoulder from behind her, looking down at the paper and Dean thinks Charlie might have a heart attack. He smiles at them.

“I was thinking, since we’ll all probably say the same thing, maybe you could write it for all of us?”

Dean nods. “That's actually a good idea. If you’re up for it, I mean. You’re the best with words.”

“And we trust you,” Castiel adds.

Charlie looks up and Meg also nods.

“Oh,” she seems actually glad and a tad bit shy “Okay then, sure.”

Dean pulls Cas aside for a moment. 

“I got to get back before that dick realizes I’m gone.”

Cas nods, searching for Dean’s eyes. “I’ll… meet you at the door then?”

Dean wants to say something, anything, but it turns out he is too much of a coward for that so he just nods and gets to crawling in the vents again. 

When he gets to the janitors closet, he sits down.

Why? Why is he such a fucking disaster? It’s like he can’t even collect that one single brain cell for one second, to tell Cas that if he doesn’t get to kiss him now, he might explode.

Dean stops his trail of thought, startled by the intensity of it. 

When did he start having such feelings towards his best friend?

Then, there’s someone at the door. He can hear the key turn in the lock and he gets up, ready to face Crowley. 

Only it isn’t him. 

It’s Cas. He’s standing there, unsure of what he has just done.

“How did you-” he starts, but Cas cuts in.

“Crowley wasn’t in his office. So I took the key.” He scoots in, closing the door.

It’s a small space, but too much distance between them, still, to Dean’s liking. He takes a step towards Cas, a question in his eyes.

Castiel stares right back at him and he seems… nervous. “Dean,” he says in that low voice of his and Dean can feel the shivers run up and down his spine and damn it if that doesn’t feel good. “Remember when you asked me why I talked back to Crowley and got myself thrown into detention, too?”

Dean is taken aback but he nods.

“Well, I lied when I said I only did it because I was sticking up for you.”

Dean frowns. “What-” 

And then he gets it. And it makes so much sense now. 

Cas just didn’t want Dean to be alone in detention. And if that isn’t the sweetest fucking thing anyone’s ever done for him-

“Cas,” Dean says, and he etches closer. Their chests are almost touching now and Castiel is looking at him like he is anticipating something. “You’re an absolute idiot.” 

Castiel laughs and it’s a beautiful sound. Dean wonders if that’s what it sounds like when angels sing.

It fucking better be, cause Cas really is one.

“That makes two of us.” Cas mocks and Dean rolls his eyes, hand going to Cas’ hoodie as he pulls him in.

When their lips collide, Dean can think of only a few things. One of them is the fact that he is feeling euphoria he’s never felt before. The other thought that crosses his mind is how loud his heart beats in his chest - it’s like the damn thing is about to leap out of his chest.

But the most prominent thought is ‘ _I’m in love with my best friend_ ’. 

And it isn’t weird, not even a little bit. In fact, it feels like the most normal fucking thing in the universe.

Ha, take that, universe.

Cas’ mouth on his is careful and soft, like he’s afraid to hurt Dean or something, so Dean’s hands go to Cas’ neck and he pulls him impossibly close, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Cas lets out a soft moan and Dean feels like every cell in his body is telling him to rip Cas’ clothes off, right fucking now.

He backs Cas up against the shelf that’s behind him, moving his leg between Cas’ and Castiel lets out a whimper when Dean touches him.

It’s such a sweet and innocent noise and Dean thanks whoever is out there that made Castiel come in here tonight. 

Cas is kissing him harder now, desperately trying to get closer to him and Dean has to restrain himself.

He can’t possibly just fuck Cas in the janitor’s closet. That would simply be shallow. 

But when he pulls back, Cas’ mouth goes to his neck and he shivers when he feels the way Cas slides against his skin, biting it just below his jaw.

He can hear his erratic breathing and he can feel Cas’ hands on him.

Oh, god, Cas’ hands are _on him_.

He moves his own hand down and captures Cas’ wrist. “Cas, wait.” he says and can’t believe the words came out of his mouth.

Cas looks up, dazed and confused, but Dean kisses the corner of his mouth quickly, to tell him that he’s done nothing wrong.

“Maybe let’s not do this in the janitors closet.” 

Cas quirks up a brow and he looks so damn fuckable that Dean already regrets he opened his stupid mouth. 

“You, Dean Winchester,” Cas says slowly, “Are afraid to get caught?”

Dean manages a slightly broken laugh. “It’s not that. Who do you think I am? I’d love for the chance to make Crowley scarred for life after he walks in on us fucking,” 

Cas’ eyes on him are so hot and burning that Dean wants to take off his own clothes now.

“But I mean, we just kissed. Literally for the first time.” Dean continues.

Cas seems like he’s not even listening, going back to kissing Dean’s neck. 

“Maybe we should,” Dean gasps slightly when Cas bites his earlobe “take it slow?”

Castiel’s hand is between them again and the way he reaches into Dean’s pants and touches him tells Dean that this is definitely not his first rodeo. 

And Dean would be lying if that doesn’t make him want to just lay down and let Cas have his way with him.

“Dean, we’ve been friends for a long time,” Castiel now says and he flicks his wrist, making Dean let out a strangled moan “I think we’ve taken it pretty slow.” 

Dean wants to laugh, or give him a sarcastic reply, but Cas’ hand won’t stop moving and all he can see are stars behind his closed eyelids.

He finally manages to breathe out “And here I thought you were the innocent one.”

Cas moves, flipping them over so Dean feels the cold metal of the shelf against his back. Cas’ right hand stays right where it is in his pants while the left goes next to his head, leaning on the shelf.

He looks deadly serious and fucking hot.

“If you can call me getting off at the thought of you for the last 10 years innocent, sure.”

Okay, so the thought of Cas touching himself while he thinks of Dean is enough to make him want to scream out for Cas to just do him already, but luckily he can’t voice his thoughts because Cas’ mouth is back on his, silencing whatever he was about to say. 

It would’ve been nonsense anyways. Dean’s brain has completely left the building.

Dean’s hands go under Cas’ shirt and he touches the faint abs there and is ready to just devour him, when they hear someone enter the room.

“Guys?” it’s Charlie’s voice and Dean loudly curses for a whole freaking minute.

Cas laughs breathily, but smooths out his clothes, releasing Dean from his grip. The son of a bitch is wearing the most smug smirk he’s ever seen.

“What are you so happy about? You’re the one who was convincing me to do this.” Dean asks, as he tells Charlie that they’ll be out in a moment.

Cas gives him an amused look. “And I was doing such a good job at that, you were this close to begging me to fuck you.”

Even if the words send a shock of pleasure through Dean, which they totally don't, he says “Yeah, you wish,” and gets out of the closet.

“Congratulations on coming out of the closet,” Charlie says and she looks like she’s just made the funniest joke ever.

“Haa-haa,” Dean says sarcastically “How long have you waited to say that to someone?”

“Ages.” she responds “Come on, Crowley will be back any minute.”

They leave towards the library and see that Charlie has also finished writing the paper.

Cas and Dean read it and Cas says “Charlie, you’re a genius.”

She blushes at the compliment but says “You bet your sweet ass I am.”

“I can confirm that he indeed, has a sweet ass.” Dean announces and Jo gags.

They all get out, leaving the paper on the table, and stand on the sidewalk.

Jo’s mom is picking her up and they can see Ellen sitting in the car.

She turns and says “Well, bye losers,” but she’s smiling brightly. 

“Keep annoying the shit out of people, you’re good at that.” Dean says, and Jo smacks his shoulder playfully.

She turns to Charlie and to everyone’s surprise (except not really) she kisses her on the cheek and whispers “Call me.”

Charlie is left standing with the small piece of paper in her hand and a stunned expression.

“Well, this has been fun, but I’m done fifth-wheeling. Bye bitches.” Meg says, turning and walking away.

“Stay at home, kid, and don’t do crack!” Dean yells after her and she gives them the finger, without turning.

“Well, I have to go, too.” Charlie says and gives them both a bone-crushing hug.

Dean watches her go and then wonders if what they all said would turn out to be true.

Would they greet each other, come Monday, or would they ignore each other?

But then Cas takes his hand and pulls him closer and Dean thinks that whatever comes, will come, but at least he is walking out of here with the sweetest ass you can find.

“Do you wanna go to my place?” Dean asks and Cas laughs, throwing his head back.

“Tempting, but I have to get back home. Promised mom.”

Dean nods, because he gets it, but he offers Cas his elbow like a gentleman and says “Let me walk you home?”

Castiel takes it with a big smile and Dean leans over to kiss his cheek before they start walking back.

Today was the best day of Dean’s life, detention and the whole fucking universe be damned.

//

When Crowley enters the library, he sees the one lonely paper on the table. He frowns, going to pick it up, reading the few lines written there:

_Dear Mr. Ferguson,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Friday evening in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you’re crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, a crackhead, a princess, a rebel and a basket case. Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours,  
The Idjits Club_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> It's me, Jo. Yes, I wrote another SPN fic. Blame @GodTortilla. She gave me the tiktok and the idea.
> 
> If you liked this, leave me a comment or a kudos, cause really, how else would I know?
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> Wattpad - WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram - warmthofrain  
> Twitter - rain_warmth  
> Tumblr - malecbaby 
> 
> Peace out, bitches! *throws peace signs*


End file.
